


Superhuman

by The Lone Wolf (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insinuated Anxiety, M/M, No Mercy 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/The%20Lone%20Wolf
Summary: Dean makes him Superhuman.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Built bridges that were meant to last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920601) by [Luni_Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose). 



Facing Jack Swagger was easily one of the easier matches Baron had had in his life. It wouldn’t take him too long to _win_ , but for some reason, nerves were making his body shake. He shivered off side, away from the cameras. He tried to clench his fists, tried to direct the nerves away from him; anything to stop his shaking before _Superhuman_ played, before he had to walk out towards the ring.  
  
He took a deep breath, and turned away from the entrance, closed his eyes to try and focus on his breathing rather than the match that was about to happen.  
  
It wasn’t working.  
  
His shaking arms moved to hold his head in his hands, rubbing gently, before he jumped at a gentle touch on his arm.  
  
His head whipped around, and he found himself face to face with Dean.  
  
The first thing Baron registered was the concern written on Dean’s face. The man said nothing, but held his arms out. Baron hesitated for a moment, before moving forward to collapse against Dean.  
  
The man’s arms encased the other, hugging him tightly. Baron’s fingers curled tightly in the back of Dean’s shirt. His cologne took over all of Baron’s senses, allowing him to distract himself, pretending they were in a hotel room. They were cuddled together on the bed; the cheering in the background was just the television on a low volume as they lay there, almost asleep.  
  
A pair of lips pressed to his head, and a smile crossed Baron’s lips, causing him to look up with a glint in his eyes. Dean smiled back softly, shifting to press their lips together gently. There were a few murmurs around them; Baron could have sworn he heard a female voice say something along the lines of _too cute_ and then he stood back because he could hear _Superhuman_ playing.  
  
One more quick lip peck and then Baron turned to face the entrance, feeling better, feeling determined.  
  
Dean, it seemed, made Baron superhuman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys; I'm brand new to the WWE fandom as a whole, I've only been here for less than a week - my first ever viewing was No Mercy, actually. If you want, you can come follow me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/theIonerwolf). I'm always open to making new friends, discussing ships and matches, and being caught up on what's been happening recently. 
> 
> Hope to see you guys more on here, and hopefully get to talk to some of you guys over on there.


End file.
